In Strong Arms
by drgn grl
Summary: Smut.  You heard me.  That's all this is. Merlin/Gwaine, Merlin/Arthur. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Gwaine held the young man close as he kissed him. Naïve and inexperienced, Merlin made a small noise and tried to shove him away. The knight held him close, though, one hand clasped on his hip, the other keeping their heads firmly together. Merlin mentally cursed, using the one or two curse words he actually knew, for without his mouth, he couldn't form the words of any spell. Gwaine walked him to a wall, pushing him against it as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Merlin jerked his head to the side and back, banging it against the stone in the process of biting down on Gwaine's tongue. Gwaine pulled away in surprise for a moment, but was back at his mouth, kissing hard. His hand holding his head dropped down to feel down his side. Merlin made another small noise of protest and grabbed his hands, trying to push them away.

"Stop, Gwaine," Merlin finally managed breathily. "What are you doing?"

"You can't tell me you haven't felt it between us," the knight said, his voice low and husky. "I've seen the want in your eyes, Merlin. Sometimes, when you look at me." He reached up to cupped his cheek, but Merlin swatted the hand away. "A yearning." Merlin slipped out past him and continued walking down the torch-lit corridor. "A desire to be held by strong arms."

"You're mistaken," the man-servant denied, striding away from him as Gwaine followed. "I want nothing of the sort. You are a friend, and you are obviously drunk."

"I am not drunk," he said with a small laugh. "What little I had to drink in the Great Hall could not possibly get me drunk. Besides, you have been sending me signals for years, specifically for the last year and a half."

"Yeah, then you've been reading them wrong."

"You're a good liar, Merlin," Gwaine said seriously, grabbing his arm and spinning him back to face him, "but I've seen how you look at me when you think no one's looking. From across the Great Hall, at the camp sites, around the castle. You're good, but your looks give you away."

Merlin stuttered a bit, trying to make an excuse up off the top of his head, but Gwaine cupped his cheek again. "One night. If you don't like it, then we'll never speak of it again. It'll be like it never happened. See what it's like to have strong arms around you for once."

Merlin paused before giving a hesitant nod, earning him a small smile from the brunette. Gwaine took his hand, almost to prevent him from changing his mind, and tugged him down the corridors to his own room, bolting the door once they were inside.

"What's that for?" Merlin asked with a slightly forced smile. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be there, or why he agreed to come. "Trying to keep me in?"

"Keep you in? No." Gwaine, too, had a slightly forced smile on his face. It seemed he was nervous, too. "It's to keep others out." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

"Interrupt us?" Merlin almost laughed. "It's in the middle of the night, and in your chambers. Who would interrupt us?"

"Arthur, if he decided he needed you."

"Arthur's in bed. And that's where I was headed. _My own_ bed, I mean…"

"Ah. Well, it wouldn't be so bad to share my bed for a night, would it?" Gwaine walked over slowly, as if creeping up on a scared rabbit.

"I don't know." Merlin shifted a bit. "Being with a man…I'm not used to it."

"I'm not someone to be frightened of…" He finally made it over to him and cupped his cheek again, stroking it with his thumb and giving a small smile.

"I-I suppose not…" Merlin glanced away.

Gwaine leaned in to kiss him again, his hand drifting down to untie the scarf around Merlin's neck. Merlin didn't resist, but he didn't really help him, either. He sort of kissed him back, setting his hands on Gwaine's waist for balance only. Gwaine kissed him harder, parting the younger man's lips with his own. Once the scarf was on the floor, he unlaced Merlin's pants before removing his shirt, guiding him slowly to the bed.

"Help me undress, Merlin?"

Hesitant hands unbuckled his belt, then moved for his bracers and shirt. The knight let him do as he pleased, looking over the thin young man before him. Tall and lanky, with pale skin. Even the brown circles of his nipples were pale. He had very little muscle on him, unlike himself, who swung around a sword all day. Yet, this pale, fragile-looking young man had been through and survived so much—especially at Arthur's hands. Merlin never complained—much—and seemed willing to follow Arthur, no matter what the cost. Gwaine admired that, and there was something about the man that called to him—a want or a need, some kind of attraction that he didn't understand. But looking at him now, half-undressed and undressing him, it made the want flow freely through his veins. Gwaine groaned softly and toed off his boots before pushing Merlin down onto the bed. He gently pulled the man-servant's pants all the way off, a low groan escaping his throat as he looked him over. Merlin bit his lip, unsure, as he shifted to the middle of the bed. Gwaine kicked his pants off the rest of the way and climbed up with him. He hovered over him for a moment before lowering his hips to Merlin's, pressing against him. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, making the both of them shiver.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Gwaine asked again.

"Y-yeah…" Merlin gave a small, nervous smile. "I'm just, you know, not sure what I'm supposed to do…"

"Enjoy it."

Gwaine kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth after a buck of his hips made Merlin gasp. Slow, grinding hips made Merlin groan and slide his hands into shaggy brown hair. Both could feel their cocks hardening together, Gwaine's the thicker of the two, and much more needy. After a bit, Gwaine gave a testing buck of his hips, watching Merlin's face as he gasped and his eyes rolled up in pleasure. He slid down a bit, earning a low groan from Merlin as his cock slid down Merlin's leg and Merlin's cock got dragged along Gwaine's stomach. He rubbed his three-day stubble against the young man's chest and caught a nipple between his teeth. Merlin gasped and panted , moaning softly as his chest arched to the tugging, sucking mouth that was rolling the nub of flesh between his teeth. He managed a moaning "Gwaine…" during the time it took the man to switch over to the other nipple, leaving the first to pucker in the cool night air. Merlin arched more, giving a deeper moan, when a rough hand grabbed his cock tightly and treated it to slow, slightly tugging pumps, with a rough thumb-pad brushing over his tip with each stroke. The warlock found himself glad he had agreed to this arrangement, for it was much better than just going back to a cold bed by himself, especially since the course whiskers and the teeth running down his stomach were making the nerves in most of his body shudder in anticipation. He could barely catch his breath.

Gwaine slipped down to between his legs, forcing them apart as he lifted his lover's hips up. He pressed his face into him, nudging the bottom of his balls with his nose as he licked at the puckered opening. He shivered and licked more at the sounds of pleasure Merlin was making, gripping the sheets and tugging them at the lack of a knight to hang on to. Gwaine delved in deeper, groaning in desire as he gripped the other's hips, lapping and nipping at the sensitive skin. He wanted Merlin, but he wanted Merlin to be ready, too. Staying where he was was torture for the both of them. Gwaine's cock was hard and pulsing, more than ready to take the plunge into him. Merlin's whole body was shaking, balls twitching in need of release and his face red from lack of air reaching his lungs. He was moaning loudly and clutching at the bed, silently praying that Gwaine would continue somehow and let him get past the blockade that was keeping him on the edge of bliss. The knight finally did pull his mouth away, albeit reluctantly and with a needy groan, and lowered the man-servant's hips back to the bed.

"Catch your breath for a moment," Gwaine whispered, out of breath himself as he crawled up to hover over Merlin's hips again. "I want you ready for when I take you…"

"I'm ready," Merlin panted, eyes shut as his body gave another shudder. He groaned lowly. "Please, just do something…"

Gwaine swallowed hard and nodded. He gripped his hips and slowly pushed into him with a low moan. Merlin gave a sharp cry, clutching the bed as pain scrawled across his face and his body locked up.

"Stop! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry," Gwaine muttered, pausing for a moment. "It can't be helped. I'll go slow for you.."

Merlin gave a small nod, and the knight started again, moving in short movements to give him time to adjust to the new intrusion. It was torture for Gwaine, but he didn't want to hurt Merlin more than he had to. It seemed like forever, but finally Gwaine was embedded in him fully, and Gwaine moaned at the tight fit. Even after he felt Merlin relax a bit, Merlin's warm, tight grip on him was amazing. He gave another low moan as he tried to keep himself from releasing just from the grip of his ass around him.

"M-Move…" was all Merlin could get out through his shudders and moans. Gwaine kissed him heatedly again as he began to move his hips slowly, making them both moan. As Gwaine moved a bit faster, Merlin moaned louder and wrapped a leg around Gwaine's. The young man arched his back and rocked his hips with him, trying to get him to go deeper. He moaned out Gwaine's name again and again, needing more. Gwaine moaned lowly. His hands gripped his boney hips tightly, promising bruises there the next day, as he thrusted faster and deeper. His low moans were lost in Merlin's mouth as he claimed it and bit hungrily at his lips. Merlin let out a sharp cry as Gwaine hit a bundle of nerves. His nails dug in to Gwaine's shoulders, and the next hit took strips of skin off of both his shoulders. The third drew blood. Soon Merlin was climaxing with a sharp yell, and Gwaine followed within moments from the tightening death grip around his cock. Gwaine collapsed onto his elbows, moaning and panting, not ready to leave Merlin's body just yet.

"G-get off of me…" Merlin gasped, pushing on the larger man. "I-I can't breathe…"

Gwaine reluctantly pulled out of him and rolled to the side, groaning and panting himself. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…Wow…" Merlin only managed to stare up at the canopy of the bed. "That…that was amazing…"

Gwaine pulled Merlin close and kissed the side of his neck. "I'm glad you approve…You're more than welcome to stay the night with me. I'd love to be able to hold you close all night."

"In strong arms…" Merlin muttered blearily, grinning as he was already falling asleep. "I'd love to…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, you've been slower today. Slower than usual," Arthur said, leaning against his bedpost as he watched his man-servant pick up and put away a few articles of clothing. "Why is that?"

"I don't know what you mean, sire."

"You're slow and you're useless, but even more so today. Why. is that?"

Merlin shrugged and gave a small crooked grin. "You know me, slow and useless. Well, if there's nothing else, I'll bid you goodnight, sire." He turned and almost made it out the door before Arthur's voice caught him again.

"Merlin."

He turned and gave him a practiced smile. "Yes?"

He beckoned him over. "Lock the door and come here." Arthur's look left no room for argument. Merlin did as he was told, just a little scared now. He was never told to lock the door before. "What were you doing after you left my room last night?"

"I…went back to my room, helped Gaius with a few things, and went to bed. Why?"

"Because I don't think you ever made it back to Gaius last night." Arthur's voice had turned just a bit dangerous, as had his eyes. He walked closer to Merlin, who backed up further into the room. "I think you made it back to someone else's room last night. A knight's room…"

"Arthur, come on," Merlin tried to laugh it off. "Why would I do that? I have chores for Gaius after I get done with you, and by then I'm exhausted, especially since I have to get up at the crack of dawn to help you, and the day starts all over again."

"So you're telling me I was wrong when I saw Gwaine leading you back to his room, in the opposite direction from Gaius'."

"You—you what?" Merlin's eyes widened in fright. He still had no idea what to make of the night before, and he had been so sure no one else had seen them, but apparently he was wrong.

"I saw you and Gwaine in the hallway." Arthur grabbed Merlin by his arm and shoved him against the bed. "And I bet if I look closer, I'll see a lot more."

Merlin collided with the bed and braced himself against it, facing Arthur. It was frightening to see such fury etched into his face. "Arthur, you're not yourself. Something's wrong. You need—"

"You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?" Arthur bellowed. He stormed over and grabbed him again, despite Merlin trying to come up with something to calm him down. The royal didn't even hear what the young man had to say, instead interrupting him with a hiss. "Let's see what _my_ manservant got out of sleeping with a knight, _shall we_?"

Merlin didn't quite protest as much as he should have, he knew, when Arthur's strong arms flexed to toss him onto the bed and he started stripping the warlock with angry fervor. And he would have been lying if he had denied being turned on a bit by the chiseled body hovering over him, wanting, almost needing, to see his own lanky body naked under him. Merlin watched as angry eyes raked over him, and he hardened a bit more, his breath catching. Those eyes settled on his hips, then flashed up to Merlin's eyes, locking on.

"I was right," Arthur hissed, strong hands clamping down over finger-shaped bruises. Merlin gasped and arched a bit in pain. "He was here. Did you enjoy it? Betraying me? Giving yourself away to a vagabond swordsman?" Merlin looked away, feeling shamed, though Arthur had made no move for him before now. A hand left his hip to grip his jaw and yank his head back. "_Look at me!_ You are _my_ servant. Do you understand that? _Mine_!"

"Y-yes, sire…"

"I don't think you do." Arthur flipped his servant onto his knees.

Merlin shivered at both the exposed position and at the sound of fabric rustling. He unconsciously pushed his hips back as he turned his head to peek. Arthur was already fully aroused and the thickness of him made him shiver. Gwaine entering him had made him cry out in pain. What would the Prince do? One glance upwards told him he was still furious as well.

"This is mine," Arthur almost growled, grabbing Merlin's lean ass firmly, "to do with as I please." The blond shoved two fingers into him roughly, twisting them firmly as Merlin gasped in pain and clutched the royal sheets. The warlock could feel heated eyes on him as fingers stretched him roughly, demanding compliance.

There was only very little relief when the hands were moved from his ass to his hips, for the fingers were quickly replaced with a thick and rigid cock. Merlin yelled out in pain and clutched the sheets even more, burying his face in them as tears began to dot the corners of his eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Being with Arthur…It was supposed to be like with Gwaine, only better. How Merlin knew it was supposed to be didn't stop Arthur from wrapping a strong, muscled arm around his waist and pounding into him like he could force Gwaine back out of Merlin. Merlin only gasped in pain as the Prince moved. Small cries and whimpers passed his lips and were almost lost in the mattress. He whispered pleading cries of "Please, Arthur. Stop. Please." on what he was certain were deaf ears. Eventually, Arthur's pace slowed to a more searching pace than a vengeful one, and Merlin was quite conscious of the breathy grunts and moans being exhaled into his ear. And the young warlock shuddered as a last hard thrust signaled a low moan and Arthur's seed spilling into him.

Merlin was reluctant to call it relief when Arthur pulled out of him. He shivered, though, and Arthur turned him onto his back again, a…calmer, more serene look on his face. Merlin panted, turning his own face away from him. Arthur gently knocked his chin back with a finger and gave him a small smile, his hand dropping down to stroke the servant's hard cock.

"Hey. Look at me." The words were gentle, caring almost.

Merlin turned his face back to him, and Arthur kissed him deeply, stroking the slender man until he came in his hand with a moan. Arthur slowly pulled away, almost reluctant in his movements.

"Get dressed, Merlin. You're not sleeping here."

It took a moment for it to register in Merlin's mind what the Prince was saying, but when it did, he got up with a groan and a wince. Gwaine hadn't made him move so early, and certainly not after such pain. Merlin moved slowly as he got dressed.

"Hurry up. And get me a towel while you're at it."

The warlock gave a tiny glare, and with a flash of his eyes, he sent the requested towel flying at Arthur's head. He didn't even look up as Arthur called his name in annoyance. He was still busy getting dressed. When he was done, he limped his way to the door.

"Merlin."

He stopped and looked back, not really caring anymore. Arthur paused before continuing.

"..I want you back here tomorrow night. Please, don't give me reason to do that again."

Merlin stilled for a moment, thinking about it, before leaving the room and limping down the hallway. Three steps past a certain hallway, though, he stopped, retreated those three steps, and looked down the hallway. Serious consideration burned through his mind, weighing out what he really wanted. Whose strong arms he wanted.


End file.
